irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
PAK upgrade
PAK upgrade "Are you insane?" "Look, it's not a big deal." Mair said. "Yes it is." "10 minutes to upgrade your PAK with an entire new array of weapons?" I'm an expert on SIRs, not PAKs." "Come on Plazatrax, Your'e the smartest Irken I know." "Why do you need new weapons, anyway? Aren't you a pacifist?" Plazatrax said "Yes, but That doesn't mean I'm against self defense." Mair said "Wait, what?" said Plazatrax confused "As you know, I landed on Earth to start a life of peace, but as it turns out an Irken named Zim was there trying to destroy the beautiful planet." Plazatrax nodded. He knew Zim was VERY destructive. "So, this earthling named Dib and I teamed up to stop Zim from destroying Earth. But, my weapons just don't cut it against his weapon called Minimoose." "Liar." Plazatrax said. "I know about Minimosse, Zim doesn't know how to use it." "What's the real reason?" Mair figued Plazatrax could catch a lie. "Weeeeell, you see there's another Irken named Tip there, and he has amazing weaponry and tried to kill me and zim" "But, don't you want Zim dead?" "No, I just want his plans stopped. "So, you want me to give you new weapons to combat this Tip guy?" "Not just weapons, there's this bug in my PAK when my emotions flair, it causes my PAK to short circuit." said Mair "Besides, you owe me." Mair said It was the truth. One day Mair found plazatrax burning outside his house. He brought him inside and nursed him back to health. "Fine, but it's gonna hurt." Plazatrax said at last And it did. Mair's pack was removed and within a minute he passed out. When Mair awoke, he felt better. Better than ever. "I see you decided to join us in the world of the living." Plazarax said "Yeah," Mair said sleepily "What did you do?" "Well, I added a feature that fixed your bug, sort of. "Emotion flares will cause your eyes and PAK to turn red as a warning, If it continues, You will still pass out. "there's no way to fix that little glitch." "Anyway, I also doubled your spider leg count from six to 12. I even gave you new lasers. 16 by my count." Finally, I gave an upgrade to Zip and Zup, they can be stored in your PAK, and....." At that moment Zip and Zup popped out of Mair's PAK and stood at salute. Well, Zip did, Zup sorta wobbled around. "Test that new function I gave you." Plazatrax said. On cue, the two SIRs turned into a bright light and Mair felt something plug into his PAK and cover both his arms from the elbows down. When the light dimmed down, Mair saw two large cannons on his lower left and right arms. "Woah." Mair said in awe. "those cannons fire pure lasers, and still allow your arms to move." Plazatrax said "You've outdone yourself this time, Trax." "well, I've gotta fly. See ya!" Mair said Then, Zip and Zup jumped of his arms in robot mode, unplugged them selves, and ran along with their master to his voot. With his SIRs inside the ship Mair waved goodbye to Plazatrax, and flew away from his large space station ready to face Tip, Zim, and even, the universe. NOTE: Invader Plazatrax is NOT my character, I simply have permission to use him. NOTE v.2: This is my first story! Please tell me how you felt about it. Category:Stories